Naruto: Altered Konoha!
by TheNameTakenIsMe
Summary: A different version of Naruto in which the Hyuuga are massacred leaving only Hinata. The crime committed by an outsider, roles are switched and an altered Konoha replaces the one we know and love.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty, thank you for giving me a chance. Just so you know, this prologue is just laying the foundation for this story. There will be actual dialogue in the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

Where was she?

Was this home?

Was it even Konoha?

It couldn't be because those places weren't covered in blood. There weren't any bodies with slit throats, no severed heads, no mangled bodies. In Konoha-in her home-she never tripped over her friend-Minami's- limp leg. Never did she slip on blood-never had she tasted it. No, not in Konoha. Not her compound. Where was she? In Konoha, in her compound, her father was alive. Her sister was alive. Her precious cousin Neji nii-san was alive. They were all alive. They weren't all piled on top of each other covered in blood. This couldn't be her home because Uchiha Itachi had never stepped a single foot into her home. Not ever. Not ever, ever, ever, ever. She had never seen his bloody tanto or his tears. He'd never spoken to her or told her she was worthless and not worth killing. Those sorts of things didn't happen in Konoha. They didn't happen in her home! Never had she been trapped in a genjutsu and saw every strike and every drop of blood her clansmen spilt. She had never seen the resigned face of her otou-san or Hanabi-imouto trying desperately to run away. Never had she seen Neji-nii make that face- a face she couldn't comprehend. She never would, and yet, she saw. These sorts of things never happened in Konoha. Not in her home. If she were truly home, this sort of thing would never have happened.

But when she sat on the wall next to the compound entrance and saw the clean and familiar streets and buildings of the Konoha she knew, she thought maybe that nightmarish version of her home may have been real.

But maybe, she was someone else-someone who wasn't all alone. She couldn't possibly be related to those people. Yes, she could never have laughed with those people, never smiled with them. She definitely could never have loved them. No. Never. Her name wasn't Hyuuga Hinata. It couldn't be. Hyuuga Hinata had never experienced such pain in her heart or screamed herself hoarse.

But, maybe she was because these masked ANBU kept calling her that. All the people in the hospital called her that. The Hokage with his wrinkled face and deep frown and sincerely sympathetic face called her that. He told her that the Hyuuga clan was massacred by Uchiha Itachi, who had successfully gotten away. He said all that with sorrowed face. He kept calling her, Hinata. He kept saying that her entire clan-all of her friends and all of her family-were gone thanks to one Itachi Uchiha.

So maybe she was in Konoha.

Maybe that had been the Hyuuga compound.

Maybe her name was Hyuuga Hinata and she should accept all of it. Maybe that would cool the hatred simmering her mind. Maybe that terrible seed would fail to sprout in her heart.

But, by the next day, she had indeed become Hyuuga Hinata. But, hatred boiled in her mind and that bitter seed had sprouted in her heart. The taste of leftover blood assured her vengeance would come. Should avenge her loved ones. But, for now, Hyuuga Hinata would rest. She would rest and savor the taste of that dream.

When the Academy's second semester began, Hinata decided that Uchiha Sasuke was quite pathetic-he shrunk, cowered, whimpered. He teared up at every comment he heard. Every criticism resulted in tears. Every glare of disgust caused him to run away.

This was Itachi's brother who shared the same noble breeding? They shared the same father who provided excellent advanced training. That pathetic excuse for a want-to-be ninja was the heir to the _great_ Uchiha clan? It disgusted her. But even more than his pitiful existence was his yearning gaze when hidden behind trees and walls, and his furious blush when she accidentally met his gaze. If Hinata was to be honest with herself, she was a little creeped out by the boy. Six years old and she had a small group of young boys wanting to marry her with Sasuke being a shy member—though this would quickly evolved into a hefty obsession after interference by his friend, Sakura, who pitied the poor boy and encouraged his crush to grow.

Third semester was when things became interesting. Third semester was when a filthy defeated boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto declared himself the rival of Hinata the "sissy girl". Of course, as she stood victoriously over him, she found it completely ridiculous. How dare this failure compare himself to her? A dobe will always be a dobe and thus hadn't the slightest chance of sharing the same pedestal as the top student. Nevertheless, there surfaced briefly a flash of amusement. A brief spark in her dark still heart. It was quickly snuffed out however. However, that this dirty street rat glaring up at her was making her feel anything at all—

was interesting.

But, by fourth semester, Hinata became bored. She was terribly bored, terribly numb, terribly alone. The world was terribly dull. Uchiha Itachi was still at large—still incredibly powerful while she was only in her second year of the academy. He seemed so far away, and she was growing tired of waiting. She was tired of learning history and throwing blunted kunai and shuriken. She was tired and her hatred was beginning to wilt. That, was until Sasuke had the gal to apologize, and was foolish enough to show up at the graveyard, while she was whispering to her cousin, and offered her a flower and sympathies. He was even arrogant enough to disrespect and degrade Itachi, the murderer of her clan, the one person who meant everything to her. Those petty attempts to garner her love only rekindled her flaming hatred. He thought her swet nature-which maybe he had seen before her family was slain—was still there. But the girl didn't exist anymore. The moment Sasuke opened his mouth and looked her straight in the eyes with a yearning gaze was when her little bitter seed finally died. A terrifying creature rose up and out of her very soul. There was new hatred that would not and could not be extinguished. With a smile on his face, Uchiha Sasuke had unknowingly created a monster obsessed with vengeance.

**Thank you for reading. Until next time!**


	2. I am your rival, dattebayo!

Thanks for coming back! Now, let's get into the meat or the story.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way have rights to or own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

**I am Your Rival!**

With a harsh thud, Uzumaki Naruto found his ass eating grass yet again. And yet again, Lilac eyes glared down at him with something he couldn't name. Something that was maybe behind him, but all there was, was the ground and past that was absolutely nothing. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought that maybe Hinata was looking into his soul and contemplating a way to tear it apart with her creepy eyes.

"Whatcha lookin' at Hinata-teme?!" He ground out. As Hinata's foot went to ground itself into the boy's side, Iruka pulled her back by the hood of her jacket.

"This is shinobi combat _training_! It's practice and a way to learn to respect your comrades and your opponents' strength. Now, the sign!" Their sensei growled.

Standing up, Naruto met Hinata's glare with one of his own. For some reason it was bothering him that she wasn't looking at him. It was like she didn't even acknowledge his existence. Grasping each other's index and middle finger with a force too great to be considered polite or even civil, Hinata and Naruto stared at each other—one impatient for the strength to kill her tormentor and the other chomping at the bit for another clash with his rival.

However, this clash came much later and was much less violent. In fact Hinata wasn't even aware of it at all for it was a battle for something that Hinata could no longer muster—love.

Naruto was hopelessly in love with one Haruno Sakura. And one Uchiha Sasuke was in the way of that love. Naruto considered the boy a 'stupid crybaby' and a leech that fed upon Sakura's attention and care. Both things that Naruto wanted to leech off her instead. There could only be one! So, when she asked Naruto to get some information on Hinata in order to further Sasuke's efforts to gain the girl's love, he leapt at the chance.

Question #1: What is Hinata's favorite food?

Answer: Onigiri.

Reasoning: Because Naruto saw her eat it once and not look angry.

The next day Sasuke's carefully made onigiri was tossed bento box and all into the bin. Later on in the day, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stumbled upon Hinata savoring a cinnamon roll with a minuscule smile and faint blush on her face on a park bench. Sasuke's nose bled.

Question #2: What is Hinata's favorite color?

Answer: Black, like her soul—

_"No it's not, Dobe!", "you haven't even seen her up close!", "I did once…", "I don't think it's black either, Naruto. I've never seen her wear it."_

—lilac.

Reasoning: _"She wears it all the freaking time, duh, Sasuke-baka!"_

_Pale lilacs purchased from Yamanaka's Flowers set on Hinata's desk in a crystal vase was accidently knocked over by a student. Upon apology, Hinata told her peer that she was actually allergic to lilacs and that she found them ugly anyway. With a blush at the prolonged interaction with the beautiful girl, the student tossed the gift into the bin. Sakura rubbed Sasuke's back as he moaned about almost killing the love of his life._

_"She'd probably just get a rash, Sasuke-chan, don't be too upset."_

_"Please don't call me that of other people Sakura-chan"_

_"Pfft."_

Question #3: When is Hinata's birthday

Answer: Doesn't know.

Reasoning: Doesn't care—"Please at least try, Naruto. For me?"

_Dressed in a ridiculously conspicuous disguise, Naruto sneaked into the academy. Expertly slipping by any chuunin on patrol as he often did to pull pranks. Files were sifted through—his grades made altered for the better—and Hinata's file was finally found after more mischief was done and giggles were had. Birthday: December 27th!_

_Guardian(s): N/A_

_Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan,_

_Clan: Extinct_

_Extinct?_

_"That's right. Hinata's entire family was killed over a year ago. She's the last one. She's all alone. She's like me…" With a slight frown Naruto decided not to mess with the girl's other papers._

Answer Redo: December 27th.

Reasoning: _"Secret!"_

Question #4: Does Hinata not like Sasuke?

Answer: Probably.

Reasoning: She hates everyone at least a little bit.

Question #4 Redo: Can Sasuke make her happy?

Answer: Doesn't know.

Reasoning: Is only acquainted with her fists.

_Sasuke, mustering bravery from Sakura's encouragement and Naruto's mocking, purchased a cinnamon roll and laid it at the foot of her family's gravestone. Praying for their support, Sasuke left the area unknowingly leaving a ticking time-bomb for Naruto._

_Several days later, Hinata found her favorite food stale, dirty, and inedible._

"Teme!"

Looking over her shoulder, Hinata saw what she believed to be fly—a bright orange fly, but an annoying little insect all the same. With a resigned sigh Hinata turned to face her little pest.

"Teme, fight me!" said the little insect.

"Gaichu." Hinata said with deadpan look on her face.

"Stop calling me an insect Teme! I just challenged you, so fight me!"

"I'd rather not ruin my shoes by squashing you, Gaichu." She murmured as she turned her back to him and continued on her way. She was in a particularly foul mood and could use a good punching bag. But, unfortunately for her, her self-proclaimed rival, Uzumaki Naruto, just wouldn't do it today. Not even a little. A little bouquet of white tulips at the foot of her family's stone memorial which had been polished and cleaned as well. She had been so furious that she broke the handle of her scrub brush in two.

If only she could crush Sasuke to pieces…

"Teme!"

Gods above, would he just leave her alone?

"Teme. Yo, asshole!"

Someone please…

"Stop being such a mopey—"

_Fine_

A sickening crack and Naruto's nose was broken and he was sprawled on the dusty street. That didn't stop him though. The blonde rolled himself onto his feet lunged forward with a battle cry. Hinata side stepped him and stuck her foot out to trip him. As she had planned, her little insect fell face first into the ground. Glaring down at him, she said,

"Don't make me squash you again, loser."

Even with frustrated tears in his eyes Naruto managed to cough out what was meant to be victorious laugh.

Annoyed, but curious about the boy's laughter, Hinata paused in her stride.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You didn't call me an insect…" Hinata turned completely around and brief bewilderment flashed across her face, though not fast enough for Naruto not to see. "You're starting to acknowledge me as a real person. You're finally seeing me," Naruto said and then turned his head to fully face the girl who had thoroughly defeated him. He smiled broadly, so broadly that it made Hinata see red.

Pulling him up by the collar of his gaudy orange jacket she hissed, "don't pick my words apart, Gaichu. Being a loser is just part of being a disgusting little insect. You're at the bottom of the food chain, Gaichu-dobe." With that said, Hinata turned sharply on her heel and left to return to her apartment—leaving Naruto to bask in her evolved insult.

Today's lesson was boring—and stupid. Hinata could give less than two shits as to who she would spend her last day on Earth would be if the moon fell. What in the world did that have to do with becoming shinobi? Sasuke, who had managed to find a seat close to her, wrote his answer carefully with a small smile and a blush on his face. When she turned her head to see the time, he practically threw his entire body over the desk's surface to hide his answer.

Hinata just rested her cheek in her palm refusing to let out the annoyed sigh that had been building all day.

This past month had been nothing but a pain.


	3. You're all pests!

Thanks for coming back! Now, let's get back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way have rights to or own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

I Don't Need Friends!

Her birthday is in December. Before, she had celebrated it with her family and her friends within the clan. Birthdays were special to the Hyuuga. Birthdays were private, as most things were regarding the Hyuuga. They celebrated life, not just the completion of another year. No, it was a celebration of the person's chakra network and its growing strength. After the festivities were finished, the birthday boy or girl would stand before everyone-main and branch regardless of which the person belonged to-with pride and partygoers would activate their doujutsu and gaze upon the person in their entirety-chakra pathways, organs, muscles, observe everything that gave the person life-and congratulate that person for growing in all ways that a person can. For the Hyuuga, birthdays celebrated that person's life in its entirety, literally. Seeing that was deeply personal.

And so, on her birthday, when she saw a birthday card on her family's tombstone signed, _Secret Admirer_, Hinata felt a great anger wash over her and set off toward a public training ground.

"Teme!" was what greeted her when she broke through the tree line and into the clearing.

"Gaichu," she returned.

"Ugh! Stop calling me that. There aren't even any bugs outside in the winter!" Naruto yelled to her red-faced.

"Hm, you're right, Gaichu," Hinata blinked. " I guess that means you should go die in a corner somewhere."

Screaming in frustration Naruto began pulling his hair.

"You teme! You've been here two seconds and you've already insulted me twice."

"Well, your mere existence is an insult to me-" feeling a surprising spark of pity for the boy at his hurt look she continued, "bug-boy. You disrupt the natural order of life. As a Hyuuga, that is unacceptable."

Proceeding to scream until red in the face, Naruto's hurt look was replaced with the frustrated anger that she was familiar with. He was just as alone as she was. For some reason all the villagers hated him. Covering their mouths with their hands she heard them call her monster and tell their children not to play with him. What were "whispers" were anything but. Gossip always tends to be especially loud when you're the subject.

"Anyway, Teme, what are you doing out here? It's your birthday isn't it?"

_What the hell?_

"How do you know that?" She yanked at his collar roughly bring him closer to her face and activating her young Byakugan. For a moment, Naruto thought that she looked beautiful—though also completely terrifying—and a faint dusting of pink blossomed on his cheeks. That was a brief moment however—"Gaichu!"—as her annoying personality reared its head again.

"None of your business!" Naruto said with a superior smirk. He was rewarded with a punch to the solar plexus that left him breathless. Coughing harshly, he glared up at her as he folded in on himself to ease the pain.

"Tell me!"

"No way, Teme!" The boy gasped. With a growl, Hinata slammed her fist into the blonde's whiskered face.

"Tell me!" Looking into her face, Naruto recognized an emotion he didn't think possible for the girl.

She was in pain. He could see it in between her anger and frustration. She was lonely. He could see it. He could see it so clearly now. He could hear it too, coming out between clenched teeth. She was like him.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked her quietly.

"Just tell me Gaichu-baka" She growled. Why was he looking at her like that all of a sudden?

_What was that?_

"Why, though?"

_Why did he keep asking that?_

"Didn't you like Sasuke's card?"

"How do you know it was my birthday? Why do you even want to know?"

_Why do you care?_

"Sakura-chan asked me—for Sasuke."

Hinata looked down at him with disgust, and with anger.

Sinking down into the firm snow fully. Naruto surprised the girl by suddenly kicking her in the back of the knees to bring her level with him. She whipped her head around to curse him but stopped at the look on his face.

"What are you going to do today?"

_Was that __**pity**__ on that idiot's face? She could feel her eye begin to twitch._

"I could treat you to ramen! Teuchi would totally give you a free bowl!" Naruto told her excitedly because maybe—just maybe—this angry and lonely girl could become his first friend. The poor boy thought that she might be thinking the same thing with that shocked and wondering look on her face. He smiled broadly and stood up to offer her a hand.

With a murderous glare, the girl smacked away his hand and tackled him to the ground where they brawled for the better part of an hour until Hinata landed a finishing blow that knocked Naruto out completely.

Standing over him, panting, Hinata surrendered to the urges of her developing cruel streak and stole the unconscious boy's scarf.

_That's what he gets for looking at me with pity—Gaichu-baka._

And so, Hinata spent her birthday with Naruto who inadvertently given her a birthday gift—a scarf that though she would never wear around the village, would never be thrown away either.

She was an angry girl that had a cruel and violent streak. Hinata acknowledged and accepted this and was entirely fine with it as well. It was off-putting for most of the girls in her class. Especially because they all felt bad for the adorably pitiful Sasuke. For the boys however...

In their fourth year the boys in her class had started to catch the same enchantment with Hinata as Sasuke. This was because Hyuuga Hinata's body had begun to bloom. Sasuke was terribly upset of course to point of near tears when he noticed the increasing amount of yearning stares towards his crush and was often found being comforted by his only friend, Haruno Sakura, whom he'd latched onto after she had cheered him up after he had been teased and beaten up by some bullies.

To Naruto, the whole situation was ridiculous. Sure, the girl was beautiful, but her profound amount of bitchiness was even more incredible and nullified any sort of beauty for him. Yeah, there was that one time on her birthday, but she had left him unconscious in the snow and had stolen his scarf. So, yeah she was just a teme-a dumb, ugly, angry faced teme who didn't deserve any of this attention.

"Ohayo Naruto!" A pink haired girl slid into the seat next to him. Naruto sighed, knowing what was coming next. Sakura was the prettiest girl in class as far as he was concerned. She was the nicest. The funniest. The smartest—

"Uzumaki" turning to look into coal black eyes, Naruto's left eye twitched.

-she was the friend of that pansy bastard, Sasuke.

"You're friends with Hyuuga-san, right?" Sakura asked with a small leading smile.

_Was she serious?_

"Hell no! That asshole and me will never be friends!"

"Don't call her an asshole, Dobe!"

"Well, she is and I don't know why everyone else can't see it! She's a teme with big tits and-"

Sakura sighed as Sasuke tackled the blonde to the ground. Tumbling down the stairs with exclamations of "perfect", "beautiful", and "bitch", and "stupid pansy" the pair landed with forming bruises at the feet of Iruka-sensei. As a stern lecture was set upon the boys, Sakura giggled softly and sat down next to Hinata. Sliding hard white eyes to the intruding girl, Hinata bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance.

"Y'know, you should just give them a chance, Hyuuga-san."

Sensing that the girl wasn't going to respond she continued, " Sasuke-chan is in love with you, and I think you and Naruto could get along very well. You all could be friends."

"That kaichu and I will never be friends, and don't try to pawn that idiot friend of yours onto me either. Both of them are a waste of space-weak and useless."

"Fine, you hate Sasuke. But what about Naruto? He's the only one you really talk to."

Hinata sucked her teeth at that.

"He's the one following me, shouting that he's my rival. He's a pest. And you're becoming one too the more you stay."

"Well, being a pest seems the only way to become your friend. So, I'm glad to pester you." Giving the glaring girl a sincere smile, Sakura rose and went to sit in her usual seat, dragging the still glaring Sasuke and Naruto with her.

And so, Hinata was once again alone.


End file.
